


Movement

by DovahKendov (CherryPools)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominance, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPools/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: Nat wants to give Hancock the perfect birthday. He doesn't want anything.... except to sit by and watch her get fucked by someone else.





	Movement

“What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Hancock looked up from the burning cigarette in his hand and met Nat’s gaze. “Huh?”

“You. Birthday. Soon. What do you want to do?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. The pair were sat in the Old State House, the radio playing softly in the distance, and Hancock was sprawled on the couch in his usual king of the zombies style. 

“I’ve got all I need, sunshine,” he grinned and took a long drag. “Don’t have to do anything special to keep me happy.” 

“Aw, c’mon,” she pouted, moving to go sit in his lap. She sat down on his left leg, one of her arms coming to wrap around his shoulders for support. “You don’t want me to find some chems and have ourselves a little party?”

Hancock thought for a moment. As much as he would like to go on a wild tear, it was something he did every year. He put out his cigarette and slid his hand up her back, his fingers coming to wrap around the back of her neck. He gave a soft squeeze and looked up at her. 

“There is something I’d like to do… but it’s more, eh, you partaking in something for me,” he said, picking his words carefully.

“Anything, John. Tell me and I’ll make it happen,” she cooed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I want to watch you get fucked by someone else.”

Nat looked down at him, her face scrunched up in confusion. “You _ what _?” 

“You heard me,” he grinned again, his free hand coming to her knee and slowly sliding up her thigh. “And I know exactly who I want to do it.” 

She was a bit hesitant. Hancock was usually rather possessive over her. They talked about a threesome once, but this? This was something else. 

“No pressure, doll. You can say no,” he reassured.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not exactly the kind of birthday plan I expected you’d want, but if you’re serious… I’ll do it.”

* * *

It only took a day for Hancock to set everything up. He had rented a room at the Rexford, and rearranged the furniture so the bed was right in the center of the room. He wanted the perfect view while sitting on the couch, and his cock twitched at the thought. 

A knock came from the door, breaking his daydream, and Hancock quickly reached down to readjust himself so it wasn’t painfully obvious. He walked to the door and swung it open, coming face to face with Nat. She grinned and held up a small brown bag.

“Chems?” Hancock asked, and she nodded in response. “You are an angel.”

Hancock allowed her to enter the room, shutting the door behind her. He opened up the bag and eyed the various different chems, his heart fluttering with excitement. It was going to be one hell of a night. 

It wasn’t long before his selected guest arrived, and he had already explained to Nat he wanted her blindfolded. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, still clothed, her eyes covered and her palms pressed against her knees. She was nervous and excited all at once. No one said a word as Hancock shut and locked the door. 

“Alright, sunshine. You know your safe word. But if you’re into it, don’t hold back,” Hancock rasped in her ear, startling her. She waved her hands around blindly to catch his face, and gave him a quick kiss before he moved away to sit on the couch. 

She could hear footsteps approaching; they were heavy steps, revealing the person was wearing boots. Her mind was running a million miles a minute, unsure of what to expect, of _ who _ to expect. She could tell there was someone crouching in front of her, and she reached out, her hands meeting two shoulders. The man said nothing, but his hands touched the bottom of her calves, slowly moving their way up past her knees to her thighs. His hands came up the sides of her torso, her shirt going up with them, and she raised her arms for the fabric to slide off. She knew it wasn’t a ghoul; the flesh was too smooth. Not knowing who was touching her, and knowing Hancock was sitting there watching her, turned her on. She bit her lip in anticipation for the next move. 

Hancock was still on the couch, his cock getting harder with each second. “Look at her,” he nearly growled. “She’s already aching for it.”

Nat let out a gasp as she was pushed back onto the bed, the unknown person coming to hover above her. Lips were pressed against her neck just below the ear, kissing softly, slowly, all the way down to her collarbone, down her chest, her stomach, her waist. Two pairs of fingers on either side of her hips came to hook into her waistband, pulling her pants off with ease. The kisses continued down to her pelvis, and she moaned when two fingers came to press against her clit over her panties. The man rubbed slowly, causing her hips to buck slightly. At this point, she already knew she wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. The arousal of not knowing nearly anything and the anticipation of every next move was unraveling her faster and faster with each second. She fumbled blindly for the person’s pants, her fingers searching for a buckle, or a zipper, or whatever would help her get him undressed as quick as possible. With luck, she found a buckle and began to pull the belt loose, her fingers quickly undoing it. The man’s hand grabbed her wrist and lead it down to her panties, using her own fingers to replace his while he quickly shed his clothes. She heard the man's fabrics fall to the floor with a thud, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She lay there on the bed, her hand down her panties, rubbing her own clit, while Hancock and the unknown man watched. Her free hand came up to squeeze her breast, and she listened as the man walked to the opposite side of the bed, suddenly lifting her and adjusting her position so her head was just hanging off the edge. 

She knew this position. It was one of Hancock’s favourite ways to have her when they were lucky enough to have a bed to stay in. She grinned, let her head fall back, and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. Immediately, she heard another pair of pants falling to the floor. Right as the stranger’s cock touched her tongue, she heard Hancock groan. He began stroking his own cock, slowly, watching her take the stranger in her mouth. She kept working her clit, her other hand moving from her breast to touch the man’s thigh as he began to thrust slowly into her mouth. The sounds of Hancock touching himself and her mouth getting fucked filled the room, and it drove her insane. She was squirming with need, and the stranger pulled out of her mouth and she gasped for air. 

“Such a good girl… took the whole thing…” Hancock murmured, in a daze of chems and sex.

Suddenly, she was pulled by her legs back onto the bed, and the stranger began to remove the rest of her clothes. Now, she was fully naked, and she let her hands fall beside her. The bed shifted as the man climbed on top of her, and her hands came to find his forearms. She ran her hands up his arms, over the curves of his shoulders, up his neck to his cheeks. She cupped his face and pulled him close, their lips meeting. Something about them was familiar to her, but her thought process was interrupted when he spread her legs with his own, grabbed his length and began to press it against her wet entrance. She couldn’t help but moan against his lips at the sudden contact, the head of his cock rubbing up to her clit and back down again. 

“Beg for it,” Hancock growled. “Beg for his cock.” 

“Please,” she began, and at this point, it wasn’t a show for Hancock anymore. She needed it. “Fuck me.” 

She was still squirming, aching for a semblance of pleasure, her hips bucking upwards to grind against the man’s cock. She whimpered when he lined himself up with her, her hands clawing at his back as he bit at her neck. He slid into her, sending a chill straight through her body. The man moaned as he filled her with his length, as far as he could go, and a small, familiar ‘_ fuck _’ escaped his lips. He began to thrust into her slowly, and Hancock moaned from his spot on the couch as he watched. 

Her mind quickly added it up; the boots, the heavy clothes, the lips, the careless ‘_ fuck _’ like he’d never experienced such pleasure before. It was MacCready. She couldn’t help but grin.

“You gonna fuck me like you did last time I saw you?” she cooed, and MacCready nearly stopped in his tracks, but quickly got back into his pace.

“Better,” he hissed, his arms coming underneath her legs as he put her legs over his shoulders. “Especially now that we have an audience.”

Nat moaned as he thrusted deeper inside her, and she reached up to rip off the blindfold. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the light and she was met with MacCready’s gaze, a smirk on his lips and sweat beading on his forehead. Just as she remembered from her first night in Goodneighbor. As he kept fucking her, she turned her head to look at Hancock, sprawled on the couch as he usually was, but he was stroking himself, his mouth hanging open.

“Such a little slut, fucking every man in town,” Hancock groaned, working the head of his cock. “Next time, it’ll be the both of us at once.” 

MacCready groaned, his pace getting sloppy. He took his thumb and slid it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the finger as she moved her gaze back to him. Once he felt it was wet enough, he pressed his thumb against her clit and began working it in circles. She moaned, her brows furrowing together and her core becoming tight. 

“You like that, huh?” MacCready gasped, feeling her walls squeezing his cock. He kept working her clit, thrusting harder each time.

Simultaneously, they both climaxed, but MacCready pulled out in time for his cum to fall onto her stomach. Her body was tingling, her toes still curled, and she let her legs fall flat onto the bed. She closed her eyes and threw an arm over her face while MacCready collected himself. 

“John,” she called out, and felt his familiar hands come to touch the outer sides of her thighs. Before she could say anything else, he had already flipped her over and pulled her ass out and up to him. 

He didn’t hesitate to slide his cock into her and she moaned, still sensitive. There was no time wasted as he began to slam into her, his fingers digging into her hips and his free hand reaching to grab her hair as he yanked it backwards. 

“Just so you don’t forget who this pussy belongs to,” he growled into her ear, the sounds of their skin making contact echoing throughout the room. 

She felt her eyes rolling back into her head as he pushed her head down into the mattress, his cock hitting the perfect spot repeatedly until she came a second time. Hancock followed shortly after, his cum filling her, and he took his time pulling out. Nat collapsed on the bed, her breathing shaky. 

When everyone caught their breath, and the room stopped looking like there were firecrackers in it, they all sat at the edge of the bed with Nat in the middle. Her thighs were still slightly trembling. She looked over at Hancock, and he smiled softly at her.

“I can’t believe that’s what you wanted,” she teased, shaking her head slightly.

“I liked seeing you squirm.”

MacCready laughed. “Hey, if you want this to be a weekly thing, I’m there.” 

Hancock reached across and smacked MacCready in the back of the head lightly. “This guy, eh? The gift that keeps on giving.”


End file.
